Lost Soul
by Kendall's Green Socks
Summary: AU. After applying for a job, Logan Mitchell quickly becomes friends with his boss. But what Logan doesn't know is that his boss is a fragile person who hides many aspects of his past. Jagan.
1. Act 1: Lost Soul

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing, I just write for fun._

_I honestly don't know how I came up with an idea like this. It was like 4am, so I probably was having a depressive dream or something like that. If you notice many mistakes please tell me. I know my prose isn't the best, but I hope you guys like this chapter. Okay, let's be honest, this is a complete piece of shit._

* * *

_**Act 1: Lost Soul**_

The rain was violently falling outside, the sensitive drops of water being smashed against everything that moved or not. It was the third day in a row the weather had been like that. The sky was grey, filled with clouds, not inviting any animal or human-being to leave the comfort of their houses or shelters.

But some humans had to work for a living. It was the case of Logan Mitchell, who staggered between the puddles, trying not to sink his feet. He had applied for a job in a music store, and this was his first day there, he couldn't simply phone his boss saying he was sick.

_Just one more block, _he thought, _then I'll be dry for some hours_. The music store was dark brick building, surrounded by other others, this ones more modern and residential. **Lost Soul** was written in black and grey above the entrance. Logan consulted the address on a wet piece of paper he took from his pocket. _It's really here_.

He knocked at the glass door. The lights were off, but there was a melodious sound coming from the inner part of the shop. Logan listened to it silently while he closed his dark green umbrella he had borrowed from his roommate and best friend, Kendall Knight.

Logan calmly pushed the door and the musical composition suddenly ceased. "Who's there?" a voice asked. It was a deep voice, yet unusually enchanting. Logan's mind searched all the memories he had, hoping to find a similar sound, in vain. Logan didn't know the reason, but he associated that voice with a storm. While being around it seemed dangerous and risky, that conception of a storm also made him feel welcome, even if the human behind the voice was being a little rude.

"I-I'm the new employee," Logan announced, following the voice, losing himself into the store. "Logan Mitchell."

He walked around the shop and, not finding the owner or at least someone he could talk to, Logan decided to look for the voice. He was a bit unsure - he could get in trouble by seeing something that wasn't his business.

"I'm in the room on your left, the one behind the mirror."

Logan quickly found it. Maybe getting this job wasn't a good idea. A room behind a mirror that looks fixed on the wall only serves to hide something, probably illegal.

"Are you there?"

"Yes," Logan managed to say. He still had some seconds to leave before he was involved with something he was still yet to discover what it was.

"Okay," the voice said, "press the little button on the left of the mirror with your foot and take a step back."

Logan did as he was told. His heartbeat was getting faster by the second, due to the nervousness. The mirror then moved to the right, unveiling a passage to another room. The new division had a ceiling of pure glass, which provided its occupants with natural light whenever the sky was clean outside. But today wasn't one of those days; due to the grayish tone of the sky and surrounding clouds, the division was also a little sad.

Under the glass ceiling was a big piano which, despite being black, shone in the center of the room, more than anything else Logan could notice as he stepped in. There was another human, however, who rose up from the bench in front of the piano and started walking toward Logan. No, walking no, from Logan's point of view he wasn't absolutely doing that. The brown haired guy was parading for sure. He kept approaching, until a bright ray of light hit his face, on the precise moment his mouth stretched for a smile, his perfect white teeth seriously competing with the piano for the shinier of them. But his teeth weren't the only thing that captured Logan's attention. The man had a pair of beautiful hazel eyes. They were so brilliant that Logan first thought they were dark emeralds.

"I'm James, " presented the guy. "Nice to meet you."

Logan gave a step back, and for his own sake, his feet slipped and he fell on the polished hard marble, hurting his behind. But that wasn't what he cared about the most; without his glasses he couldn't see much, just shadows and blur - he was vulnerable. He tapped the floor around him searching for his black armored glasses, and froze when felt a hot breath just by his nose. But he was far from being cold; his forehead had a few drops of sweat and his cheeks were in a red tone.

James put Logan's glasses on their place. Logan's vision suffered a complete twist in a matter of three or four blinks; the shadows were now more defined and the blur was now a person, a very attractive one by the way. "Better?"

Logan nodded in approval.

"How many fingers can you see?" he asked, showing three.

"Three," Logan replied quickly.

"Then you're fine to continue," James chuckled, extending Logan a hand. He picked it, and the duo stayed a few moments observing each other. They were so close that Logan could count how many eyelashes James had. And how many heritage signals. In short, Logan was simply able to tell all those things. But what Logan thought was forever didn't last long; a thunder hit a nearby building and gave the room another ambient, and also scared them to Hell. As soon as Logan's eyes focused on James' once again, he saw the hazel emeralds turn darker, alert to danger, probably scared of something. James rapidly let go of Logan's hands and got up, not looking back, and stayed there, just a mere step away from Logan, who was still on the floor, confused. "Is everything alright?" Logan managed to ask as he rose.

"You start to work tomorrow at nine," he got as an answer. "Don't be late. Go home now."

"But-"

"You'll receive today's payment anyway."

"It's not about the money-"

James turned around. "What?"

Logan took a deep breath. "I applied for this job to learn something."

"And I am Santa Claus."

"I admit also getting some out of it isn't bad," Logan continued, ignoring James' not very polite statement. "But that's not what I'm worried about in the moment."

"You still have plenty of time to learn what you want. The weather's horrible, there's no reason to keep the shop open," James snapped. "See you tomorrow." He gave Logan no chance.

"Bye."

James didn't reply. But his attitude surely changed when he heard Logan opening the front door, and in three seconds, he was beside Logan. The shorter guy was opening his umbrella when he caught James silently gazing at him. Logan was going to show James his middle finger, but then he remembered James was his employer. "Don't go." Logan rose his eyes. "At least not under this heavy rain."

"You were the one who threw me out. And I have to hurry. It'll probably get worse."

"I'll give you a ride," James quickly offered. "I don't want you sick."

Logan blushed a little with the thought James cared about a stranger he had just met. "No."

James fished his keys from his pants' pocket and took the umbrella from Logan's hands. "Not a chance, four eyes." Logan rolled his eyes in exasperation. He hated when people called him that. "Don't insist."

James opened the door and locked it behind them. Then they walked through the rain, both of them a little to near to fit under the umbrella, to Logan's sake. The car was parked on the other side of the road, between a grey sedan and a black SUV. Initially, Logan had the idea James' car was one of the others, but then James took them to the middle one. It was a really nice car, sharp and dark. It wasn't one accessible to many for sure, just judging by its leather seats. Logan took extra care while he took a seat. "Don't worry about that. Just make yourself comfortable."

"Are you always that bossy?"

"It depends on the circumstances."

"Hum."

"Where do you live?" James asked, playing with his fingers on the steering wheel.

"It's just three blocks away," Logan said, observing the rain falling fast against the window. "You know _Donna's_? That's on the building next to it."

"_Donna's_?"

The car started to move. "Don't tell me you don't know _Donna's_!" James shook his head. "They serve like the best scones in the world!"

"Never heard of it."

"You should try them. No, you must."

"Sure Mr. Officer!" joked James. "How about now? I must be an example citizen and obey the authorities!"

"Really?" Logan was happy like a little kid during Christmas. He didn't even seem eighteen. Nor did James seem twenty-two, but he actually was.

"If you want so." James smiled.

Logan rested his hands on his knees. James was nice after all. But it was a little unbelievable. Less than five minutes before James had thrown him out and now they were chilling out like old friends."You'll like them. I'm sure."

James took a quick look at Logan before asking, "Is it here?"

It was what looked like a familiar business. The outer part of the building resembled a barn, specially due to the stripped white and red patterns around the windows. It had some tables outside, which were obviously empty right now, and a sign with a smiling little girl pointing at the building. "Yes!"

"Then let's go."

James parked in front of the familiar business. They got out of the car once more too close for someone who had just met, but they didn't think about it. They walked until they reached the door, which James pushed for Logan to pass. "Sit while I order," Logan said, joining the queue, and James nodded.

"The usual, but for two, please," he told Cassandra, the owner's daughter. Cassandra was the human form of beauty. She looked like a younger version of her mother. Her blue eyes and red lips made anyone fall head over heels for her, except Logan. Not because he didn't think she was pretty; he thought exactly the opposite, for him Cassandra was like a lost princess, specially when she worn her hair in a ponytail. But Logan played on the other team.

"Coming out," she said smiling. Logan handed her the money. "So you're on a date, Logs?" She usually called him that, the majority of the time to annoy him a little, but he didn't mind; he knew she was just being nice. He wasn't interested in her, but that didn't mean they weren't good friends. Cassandra was actually the one that helped him when he wasn't sure whether he liked boys or not.

"Not really."

"He's hot, you know," she said while she fulfilled Logan's tray with two plates of scones and two glasses of milk. "If you're interested don't waste a second."

"I'm not," he told her. "I just took him here to taste the scones."

"You clearly don't know how to lie."

Logan just waved at her (almost dropping the plastic tray) and left. Cassandra shrugged, while another customer stared at her, impatient. She faked a smile. "Can I take your order, please?"

James chose a table near the window. He awaited patiently for Logan to arrive with their food, but his growling stomach didn't exactly help. It wasn't even four o'clock and he was already hungry. He hadn't eaten much for lunch, just a salad, but it wasn't his fault that he liked playing the piano so much. And that it sometimes distracted him from doing other things, like taking care of himself.

Finally Logan arrived. He smiled as he placed the tray on the table in front of James. "Here they are," he said. "The best you'll ever taste."

The scones smelled fantastically. James closed his eyes to appreciate the fragrance those cakes emitted. From it he could tell they were sweet, probably with an addictive spoon of a secret love potion that make people like them and come back many times.

"Are you going to keep staring at them for the whole day?" Logan asked. "They're beautiful, but they'll be cold in no time."

James picked one of the scones and leaned in. His mouth opened slowly, while his fingers gently entered a portion of the scone in. Logan couldn't help but stare. James closed his eyes as it was being smashed and crushed in smaller pieces by James' fangs. His mouth was moving around, his cheeks enlarging due to the chewing process. Logan found it really sexy. If James ate like this, how would it be when he kissed?

"Don't you want to put some jam on them?" Logan said to keep his mind away from temptations, picking up a small jar from the table on his right.

"They're already amazing like this." James smiled. "I can't believe I had no idea about this place."

Logan simply nodded, attacking his scones, after calmly putting some blueberry jam on them.

"So Logan," James began, "tell me a little more about yourself."

Logan finished his scone and cleaned his mouth with a napkin before saying, "Be more specific. I never know what to say when people ask me that!"

James smiled. "You know... your name, your age, previous jobs, and so on."

"My name you already know. I have a middle one but it's a little embarrassing so I won't say it; wait until I sign the contract." he looked at James, whose eyes showed he was interested. Logan took a sip of his milk and then proceeded, "This is my first job ever, so I don't know how what I'm up to."

"And why did you chose working on my store? Most people who want to work on something music-related want to be singers or play instruments, not selling them."

"I'd say I needed the money but that's not true. I have a scholarship for college," he replied, picking another scone. "I guess I just want to gain some experience."

"What will you take in college?"

"Medicine."

"Oh." James was surprised. He wasn't really expecting it. While Logan was waiting for James to say something more, he started to put some jam on the three scones left. James, sure of the awkward silence, presented himself, "I'm James Diamond and I'm twenty-two. I own the music store you're going to work on. I founded it myself about four years ago, after I left Orlando."

"Is Orlando a guy or..."

James giggled. "I mean the city."

"So you lived in Florida?"

"Yes." he paused. "Like I was saying, I left Orlando and came here. I used to work as a model but I fell from the stairs and broke my foot. I was expecting not to have any problems after the doctor said I would be back to work in just a couple of months, but my employer didn't like having me stopped so she kicked me out."

"That's so unfair!" Logan commented.

"I was jobless. Even if my foot was almost fine, it would still take some more time to be back to the catwalk, and no one would give me a job as a model for me to stay staring at them all day long. So I came here to Los Angeles. Running a store of course isn't easy, but if I was able to do it then I believe maybe modelling wasn't for me."

Logan completely disagreed, but tried not to reveal his thoughts. "And it seems like you've succeeded," he said.

"Eh... not really... there are days in which I don't sell a single instrument..."

Logan nodded, unsure whether his next words would get him in trouble. "Then why did you hire me?"

James avoided Logan's gaze and took a deep breath. "I needed company."

Logan lowered his eyes to the plate and didn't respond.

"I'm sorry," James apologized.

"Let's eat."

Logan was hurt for sure. Not because of what James had admitted, but rather because of his situation. Logan's fingers picked the last scone, while James' eyes, probably by accident, landed on the youngest's pink lips, which suddenly looked very kissable.


	2. Act 2: True Blue

_**_**Disclaimer**_**__**_: _**___I own nothing, I just write for fun.__

__Part two is here, I'm sorry for having kept you guys waiting :) By the way, I wonder why I didn't start writing in the third person from my very first story, about one year and a half ago, I personally like it better this way. ____F____or those of you who haven't read my other story – English ___**_is not _**___my first language - you've been warned. By the way, thanks for your reviews, they were really nice. I wasn't expecting ____to get____ so many on the first chapter, so you made my day! ___**_**Logan**_**__, __**_**PeeweeWolf**_**__, __**_**TheLoganTrain**_**__, __**_**MisreadSoul**_**__, __**_**IluvWatchingTV**_**__, __**_**Gottaluvfanfic01**_**__and__**_**Cookie Monster Giggles **_**__\- you guys _**_**ROCK**_**_!_

* * *

_****Act 2: True Blue****_

But no, he simply couldn't. Firstly, he didn't even know whether Logan liked guys or not. Maybe those looks and smiles were just products of his imagination. Secondly, his heart wouldn't let him do that. Those memories still forbade him of continuing.

"Is there anything bothering you?"

"No," James responded, faking a smile, which Logan promptly recognized as highly questionable.

Logan lowered his eyes to his empty plate. He admitted he found James cute, but why was he lying to him? Everyone could say he wasn't telling the truth; there _was_ something wrong about his behavior.

"I feel you're not telling me the truth," Logan said, looking at James' chin not to find his eyes, "and I am usually right about that." He knew he was crossing the line which defined what he could or couldn't ask his boss.

"I'm okay," James insisted.

Checking on his cellphone under the table, Logan saw that James' hazel eyes were back on him. "That's cheating."

"I-I was just-" Logan said, hiding it back into his pocket, his cheeks flushing red.

"-checking the time. Am I right?"

"Yes, you are."

"Am I that boring?" James sighed, fixing his hair, even though Logan thought it looked perfect.

Logan didn't answer. He looked at Cassandra, who was busy as usual with the other customers, smiling at each of them as she took their orders. "You're not," he said after a while, still observing the red-haired beauty. "It's just a bad habit of mine. Because of the exams, you know."

His boss nodded. "I was also a little rude, I'm sorry."

* * *

The car stopped in front of Logan's eight-floored building. It was a modern looking construction, its outer walls painted in beige tones.

"This is it," Logan said, getting out of the car and opening his lent umbrella. "See you tomorrow," He was already between the constant drops of the cold rain when he realized there was something important he didn't know. "At what time?"

James cocked his head out of the vehicle and said, "At nine."

"Okay!" Logan ran to the entrance of the building. He unlocked the front door and took the elevator up to the sixth floor, where he lived.

"How was your first day?" Kendall asked when Logan opened the front door. "I bet you didn't get to sell much with this weather..."

"I didn't," Logan replied, hanging his coat and putting the wet umbrella into a metallic box by the door. "because my boss decided to close the store."

"You're jobless again? I'm sorry, Logan..."

"I'm not. We went to-"

The doorbell rang, interrupting Logan, who turned around and opened it. In front of him stood a dark brown-haired woman with red strands. She looked like a rock star - all dressed in black, with the exception of one of the pins that were attached to her coat. That same pin caught Logan's attention in no time – not because of its color, but rather due to what it said, **Cold Blooded Woman**. It just didn't fit – she actually worn a lovely smile and her brown eyes seemed friendly.

As Kendall approached the door, the young woman's already protruding cheekbones became even more bulging as her lips twisted into a smile.

"Hello, Kendall," she said, radiant.

"Lucy? What are you doing _here_?"

"Isn't it obvious? I came to see you!" she leaned in and softly kissed Logan's roommate's lips. When her lips diverted from his, she said, "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"I'm not," Kendall replied, angry, "we're done, Lucy."

"I still love you and I know you feel the same about me!"

Kendall's gaze turned to Logan for a second, and then back to the girl. "The thing we had is past now. Keep that in your mind."

"I'm sure if we try we can make it work!"

Kendall took a deep breath and then said, "I'm sorry, Lucy. I don't think we can."

Her smile fade away and she nodded. At that moment Kendall realized he wasn't being very nice to her.

"Listen, Lucy. I'm sorry you came to California to hear this but this is how I feel."

"Goodbye," she said out of nowhere, storming back to the long corridor. "Sooner or later I'll have you back-" she had started to cry and her words sounded brash instead of certain like her speech had started. "I-I love you, Kendall Knight, and I know you feel the same about me." The elevator doors opened and she disappeared inside them.

Kendall sighed, closing the cherry wooden front door.

"Who is she?" Logan asked. "An ex-girlfriend of yours I guess?" Because Kendall stood there in silence staring at him, Logan decided to change his question, "Someone I should know?"

"An ex-girlfriend. Lucy Stone."

"Why didn't you ever presented her to me?"

"Because it only lasted four days. We just fooled around a bit."

Logan nodded. "If you need someone to talk to I'll be in my room."

"Thanks, you are a good friend, but right now I just need to forget that Lucy exists."

* * *

About an hour later, Logan left his bedroom and walked into the kitchen, where he knew Kendall would be. He knew Kendall didn't like to share much of his love life and that he should leave him alone, but still he knew he should check on him.

"What's for dinner?" he asked, trying to guess by the agradable aroma the food was emanating. "Meatballs?"

"Hum?" Kendall turned around to find a curious Logan by the door. "Sorry, did you say something? I was distracted."

Kendall was still wearing the same gray sweatpants and large t-shirt, but had an apron wrapped around his waist. Its original color was white, but it had been used so many times that it looked more like a light shade of orange.

"Never mind," Logan replied. "I just wanted to know what you were cooking."

"Meatballs - easy and quick."

"That means maybe I should order a pizza." Logan stuck his tongue out. "I'm too young to die, you know..."

Kendall threw the dirtiest cloth he could find at Logan's face, missing it for just a little. "Don't like, don't eat." But Kendall knew Logan wasn't being serious at all; he had told him many times that he cooked very well, although every time Kendall had a chance to, the kitchen eventually turned into a big mess.

Logan returned to his bedroom, next to Kendall's. He was lucky for living with Kendall - he paid almost no rent and had an actually generously sized room just for him.

But his room back at his parents' ranch was even bigger. That property where he had spent the majority of his childhood was in Minnesota, where Kendall's family also lived. Actually, they were neighbors and grew up together.

Initially, Logan's father was against the idea of his son moving to California. He wanted him to take care of the Mitchell's ranch, not to be a doctor. He still had time to convince Logan's sister to keep the family's business, but he was almost sure she'd rather do something else.

Logan was then interrupted by a knock on the door. "Ready," informed Kendall from the other side.

"I'm coming," Logan responded, getting up.

Arriving in the kitchen meant Logan was now completely surrounded by the pleasant smell of Kendall's vegetarian meatballs. The blond guy had given up on eating meat when he discovered where it came from.

"Smells good. Like always."

"Thanks," Kendall responded, serving Logan some spaghetti and meatballs, covering the food with a spoon of home-made tomato sauce.

"You'd succeed as a cook."

Serving himself, Kendall said, "I barely know how to fry an egg."

"Yeah... yeah..." Logan replied, obviously being ironic. "Your mom actually came here, cooked us this delicious dinner and came back to Minnesota!"

"Oh..." they started to eat.

"Don't be so modest, this is amazing!"

"You know I aspire to be a singer, maybe even owning my own recording company. Not to prepare meals and wash plates for the rest of my life."

"Alright... I was just expressing my opinion."

"How was your date?"

Those words caught Logan off-guard. "My _date_?"

"Yes," Kendall said slowly. "Your _date_. You said your boss closed the store and went out with you."

"It wasn't a date. We just went to __Donna's __to eat some scones."

"With your boss?"

"Yeah, but-"

"You didn't waste time."

"Oh, shut up!" Logan elevated his tone, blushing.

"It's true!"

"No, it isn't," he said, now a little calmer.

"Yes, it is," Kendall gave him no chance. "It was a date. Bosses don't usually go out with their employees, _especially_ on their first day."

"It was raining - there were no customers."

"Excuses, Logan, just excuses..." Kendall blinked at him. "But how's he like?"

"Don't tell me now you like guys."

"I don't, I'm just curious," Kendall explained. "But you're jealous that I've asked. And that you can't deny."

Logan felt he was now between the sword and the wall. "I-I'm not. And to prove you that, I don't mind talking about him."

"It's a favor you do to yourself," Kendall commented, grinning.

"His name is James. His hair's short-"

"Can you skip that part? I just want to know how he treats you."

Logan finished his vegetarian meal and helped Kendall with the kitchen. When everything was clean and dry, he went to his bedroom, refusing Kendall's invitation to watch a movie together due to a headache that had appeared a few minutes before.

Logan got into his pajamas - a large t-shirt (actually Kendall's, from the time he used to play hockey in Minnesota), a pair of black and white zebra socks, and the boxer briefs he was wearing - and entered the sheets.

Before turning the lights off, Logan placed his hand on the forehead to check out whether he had a fever or not.

Suddenly, he felt an aching pain coming from where his palm had just landed on. He tried to yelp for help, but he found no sign of his voice.  
He was constricting in pain when everything went dark. He heard some noises coming from below him. He blinked twice, hoping it would restore his vision, in vain. But he felt weightless, he was flying down darkness, his belly warm, and then he woke up between the familiar baby blue sheets of his room.

* * *

Logan awoke next morning with a knock on the door. "Time to wake up," Kendall said from the other side.

"Hum..." Logan rubbed his sleepy eyes, tilting his body to the right. Once he pressed the light switch, the usual furniture showed up. "I'd get up and punch you _right_ in the face, but I'm too tired."

Kendall pulled the door and entered Logan's bedroom. "No, you would not." He opened the shutters and headed to the right of the bed where Logan lay, eyes partially closed. When the lights were off again, Kendall gave Logan a smirk. "Someone has to worry about the planet when others don't," he said.

"Hum... I _do_ care about the environment..."

"Then why did you have the lights on when there's such a beautiful day outside?"

"Wait, wha-?" Logan got up and crossed his legs, amazed. His eyes were also more attentive than a couple of seconds before.

It really was a surprisingly bright day out of the glass window – no one could tell that just some hours before it had been all cloudy and rainy. The sky now worn a shining blue color, ornated with some little white clouds here and there.

"You've got to hurry," Kendall said out of a sudden.

"Why? I only have to be there at nine," Logan said, and then gave a quick look at his alarm clock, on top of the nightstand. "It's only a quarter past eight."

"You don't want him waiting for you, do you?"

"What do you mean? If we agreed at nine-"

"Hurry up," Kendall insisted.

"Fine..." Logan rolled his eyes in exasperation, getting his legs out of the sheets.

Kendall headed back to the corridor, but stopped once he reached the door. "I have classes all day, and then Jason and I are going out for a bowling match. Don't forget your keys."

"Okay."

"Bye."

Logan smiled and Kendall left. Some seconds later, he heard the front door close. He got up and headed to the bathroom, on the left of Kendall's bedroom. There, he got rid of his clothes, while staring at the mirror. _Your first day_, he thought, _don't mess things up, Mitchell_. And then smiled, realizing how dumb he was for talking to himself. After the bath, he returned to his bedroom with a towel around his waist. _I'm home __alone__, why am I even covering myself... _

He picked some underwear and socks from his drawers and put them on, moving the towel up to dry his hair a little. After that, Logan went to the kitchen, fitting into some skinny black jeans and a white shirt while he crossed the corridor. With a bowl full of milk and cereal on his hands, Logan took a seat in front of the television. Since he couldn't find anything interesting to do, he picked his cellphone to check on his friends' social lives. There weren't many interesting things – just some pictures of a parties he hadn't even been invited to, some break ups – nothing special at all.

Suddenly, a thought came to his mind. He quickly typed the name on the white bar and the person he was looking for appeared. Rebel hair and with some shades on, there he was – his boss, James Diamond, expressing a little smile to the camera. Logan was unsure whether he should send a friend request or not – maybe James preferred to keep his employees away from his social life. But he sent it anyway.

In a matter of seconds, the page automatically refreshed – James had accepted it – and Logan froze. He wasn't really expecting it – that James accepted his request – even less that it happened in seconds. Now there were more available photos, but Logan had no chance to see many them because the _new message_ sign appeared out of nowhere and caught his attention – it was James.

_**Hi**_, it said.

Logan managed to reply a simple, yet nice, _**Hello**_. James had messaged him first – that meant Logan wasn't being nosy.

_**How are you? Ready to work?**_

_**Fine**_, Logan typed. _**Thank you for asking, Mr. Diamond**_.

_**Call me James**_.

_**Okay**_, Logan typed, and then he put the phone down. He still had to finish his breakfast and he couldn't waste much more time chit-chatting, otherwise he'd be late.

When the last spoon of crunchy cereal entered Logan's mouth, the phone vibrated. He picked up the phone and saw James' message. _**I'd rather avoid this traffic, Logan**_. What did he meant by that? Why was he telling him about the traffic when Logan was going by foot?

Oh, wait a minute, Logan thought, and instinctively his hand pulled a little of the blue curtains to the side. Six floors below stood a brown-haired man he recognized as James, in front of the stairs that lead to the building's front door. His gaze was on the road, so Logan took a while to appreciate his employer's figure. He was wearing a plain white shirt and a pair of jeans that fitted his hips perfectly. On his hand was a black leather jacket.

_**I'll be there in a minute**_, Logan texted. Not having taken his eyes from the window, he saw James pick up his phone and type something back.

_**I'll be waiting for you then**_.

Logan quickly placed the bowl of cereal on the washboard and ran to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth in seconds and in less than a minute he was descending on the elevator to the ground floor.

"Hello," he greeted James when he was out of the building, closing the front door behind him.

"Good morning, Logan." James gave him a warm, welcoming smile. He took his sunglasses off, and hung them on his shirt's v-shaped neckline.

"I wasn't expecting you to be here," Logan said when they were leaving his building. "We agreed at nine, and I supposed it was in the store."

James nodded, fishing his tight jeans' pocket for the car keys. "Shall we go then?" Logan's eyes scanned the area around for the fancy car, and there it was, not far from them. They walked in silence to the car and James opened the door to let Logan in. Once in there, Logan felt pressured again. For a moment he thought the stern leather jackets were eyeing him. You don't belong in here, Logan imagined they were muttering him.

He lowered his head when James entered the car. "Everything alright?" his boss asked.

"No," he said, as the images of the black scenery invaded his mind once again. He tried to shake them away, but it wasn't easy. After some seconds of feeling James' gaze on him, he seeked the hazel eyes and the images disappeared in a second. "I mean, yes. I was just a little dizzy, but I'm okay now."

James nodded.

"I actually asked you the same thing yesterday," Logan said, rubbing his eyes.

"And my reply was the same as yours-"

Logan lowered his gaze. "Do you also think I'm not telling the truth?"

"I don't judge people, Logan." James started the engine and then continued, "If your conscience lets you tell lies I can only believe in them as the truth."

Logan nodded. "It's nothing special. I just... well... last night I had a weird dream."

"A weird dream?"

"Yes."

"I won't ask you to tell me about it. Just make sure you are okay before you start work," James replied in a tone Logan thought that was bossy and cold.

The crowded Los Angeles streets were fast slipping behind Logan, James and the sporty car. James parked it next to the brick building that held _**Lost Soul**_, Logan got out and the duo finally entered the store.

"I like this store's spooky ambient," Logan commented, analyzing the surrounding shelves, windows and ceiling, now illuminated by the shining sun instead of the electric lamps he had seen the previous day. "Even more when its spooky ambient is mixed with natural light."

"I'm glad you like it," James said, leading the way and showing him the guitars. Logan was trying his best to hide his red cheeks. "I hope I can trust your good taste."

"It's just the way I think things look good."

"But your opinions will help me get more customers for sure."

Logan didn't reply. His eyes were on James, who was looking for something in a drawer behind the counter. After a few failed attempts to bring out what he was looking for, some sheets of paper were finally in his hands.

"Here it is," he said, turning to Logan, "your contract."

Logan extended his hand and picked it. He read it carefully twice, analyzing every single line, paragraph and condition in detail. Everything seemed alright. "Do you have a pen?"

James quickly gave him one, and Logan signed his name in full. _Logan Hortense Mitchell_, he wrote, and then he handed the sheets back to James. "I'm officially your boss," said the latter.

"And what am I supposed to do?" Logan said, rubbing his hands together. "I'm ready."

James looked down at Logan, grinning. "You seem quite energetic."

"I am."

"I have some instruments to unpack in the storage. I bet you already know where it is, am I right?"

Logan couldn't help but smile. "Can I lead the way?"

Once in the storage, Logan helped James carry some heavy cardboard boxes out of there, and the two guys placed them next to the counter. Later, James picked an x-act and sliced the boxes open. "I like your surname," he said. "It's not a very common one."

"It gave me a lot of trouble in high school, though." Logan sighed. "Because it is a girly name."

"That's mean."

Logan nodded. "Being bullied is far from being easy. There were times I-"

"WATCH OUT!" James screamed, but before Logan could react, he was already lying on the floor. He slowly opened his eyes. Everything was blurry once again – his glasses must have fallen. He blinked a couple of times before his vision was partially restored, and he saw that on top of him was James, firmly pressing his wrists against the ground. And a wooden shelf was on top of the brown-haired figured, broken in half.

Logan was speechless.


End file.
